Grace's Warning
by lineofcars
Summary: OneShot. Sam has a dream that helps her realise what she really wants. Please Review, This is my first ever fic. Thanks a million! AU. Sam/Jack


_A/N: This is my first fic ever, and I'm only just home from work , so it may not be top quality,_

_but the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I done something with it._

_Please review, concrit is always welcome._

Sam Carter sat in her lab, trying to concentrate on the experiment she was running, but found herself too distracted by her own overactive imagination. She cast her mind back to the night before, in the vain hope it would help her interpret the dream she refused to tell any of her friends about.

_She was back on the Prometheus, and the little girl, Grace, was there too. But the girl was looking very sick, and would not even speak to Sam. This confused her, the girl had been so nice to her last time. She discretely made the girl more comfortable, and set off to try and escape from the cloud, thinking all the while that everything seemed kind of familiar. Absent-mindedly she turned to the clock to see how long she had been there. It was then she saw the girl struggling to breath, and rushed back over to her._

_She saw the girl slipping into unconsciousness, and leaned over, struggling to hear what the little girl was trying to say to her, but all she heard was "You could have saved me, why did you leave us? You know we love you!"_.

It was then that she woke up, to Pete snoring beside her.

"Sam? You in there?" came Daniel's voice, shaking her out of her daydreaming. "Yeah" she replied, jotting down equations, trying to look as if she'd been figuring out some complex mathematical problem. Typically, Daniel saw right through her. "What's up? You've were acting kind of odd earlier, and you still seem a bit off." Sam of course tried to deny it, until Daniel pointed to her equations, making her look at them for the first time. It was then she noticed she used no numbers, but instead the letters J, S, G & P. It didn't take long for Sam to figure out what her subconscious was trying to tell her. She thought of Grace, with her chocolate brown eyes, blonde hair and mischievous smirk. So like someone else she knew, only Grace had blonde hair, not silvery-grey . Try as she might, she could see no resemblance to Pete in the young girl she somehow knew was a vision of the girl she was destined to have. The girl looked so similar to Sam's niece it left no doubt in her mind her child would look the same. She quickly scanned through the equations, trying to pick out patterns.

All the equations with P ended up negative, and the ones with J were all positive. It was is a switch was flipped in her mind, and she was seeing everything clearly for the first time in months.

She suddenly realised every day she spent with Pete was damaging her chances of real happiness with Jack, as opposed to the contentment she found with Pete.

She ran through all this information for a few moments in her head, completely ignoring the worried looks Daniel was sending her way. Only one solution jumped out at her, and she nearly gave Daniel a heart attack when she leapt up and ran out of her lab. She ran straight for the General's office, then thought better of it and went to her quarters first to get something out of the way. She took out her mobile and called speed-dial 5. The fact she had him that low down should have tipped her off earlier, not to mention the fact a certain CO was speed-dial 1. The call was connected almost immediately. "Pete, we have to talk..." Sam began, feeling grateful she didn't have to do this face to face. She was on the phone for less than five minutes, then turned it back off. Only then did she resume her original task of finding General O' Neill. "What can I do for you, O esteemed colleague of mine?" rang Jack O' Neill's voice from inside his office, telling her he knew exactly who was standing outside. _'Daniel must have warned him I was on my way'_ she thought to herself, stepping into the office. He looked at her curiously, as if there was something unusual about her today, and was about to ask why she was here when he found himself being kissed quite passionately. He returned the passion without hesitation at first, until his military training kicked in and he controlled himself, wanting to know what brought this unusual, although pleasant turn of events about.

"We have to talk" Sam said, as if reading his thoughts. Jack just sat in his chair looking confused while she explained about the girl. It was when she mentioned the name Grace that Jack looked up sharply. "How do you know that was her name?" he asked. "She told me herself" Sam said simply. "Why?" "That's the translation of my late Granny O'Neill's name, Gráinne is the name in Irish Gaelic, which is what my Grandad used to call her." came Jack's reply. "Well then, we'll have to get cracking on her namesake soon if we want to have a big Irish-Catholic brood like I think you do." said Sam innocently. Jack's jaw hit the floor. "Ok" was all he could manage. "But..." "Don't worry, I've already broken things off with Pete, and we can figure out the legal technicalities later" Sam interjected, once again reading his mind. "Sweet" was all he said before he captured her in another passionate embrace, dipping her like he had done in the time loops all those years ago.


End file.
